His Lonely World
by pilot-anubis
Summary: In the world of Mirai Trunks, the fight for freedom of the Androids goes on and everyone Trunks cared about didn't survive. Then help comes along.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.just Amie..  
  
His Lonely World  
  
A young man stood atop a cliff over-looking the city that was his home. Now the city consisted of crying women and children on the streets amongst the dirt and dust. This young man was lonely indeed. His mother was killed in the attack along with his other friends and father. All hope was lost for Earth. The only ones who can save this devastated planet were this young man and an unexpected arrival. This young man's name is Trunks.  
  
Trunks had shed all his tears and he no longer shed any since he could remember. His clothing ripped and dirty with his blood from a recent fight with the Androids. His hair had grown long to his shoulders but was tied back so strands of hair wouldn't get in the way. The blue in his eyes were grim and dark from grief. Nothing but anger showed. His handsome face scarred and rough with scabs from head-blows and his left eye bruised. His body was slim from hunger. The only thing that was not scarred was his sword. His battle weapon. He watched and heard the people down below. But, in the distance, help was approaching.  
  
Amie walked with determination in every step towards the city. She felt an aura of sadness that hit her like a blow to the stomach. She could also feel a strong presence from somewhere in that city and it was strong. She remembered what the Kai's had told her.  
  
Flashback  
  
The Kais were in grave silence when she entered the room. She had no idea what was going on. She'd wanted to ask them where the aura of devastation came from. Before she could speak the High Priestess Kai announced that Earth was in a state of depression as well as devastation. Amie was shocked. Why would earth, the most lively and abundant planet in the universe be in a state of such things? They filled her in on the details of Cell and the Androids.  
  
"There was a certain mortal the Androids are after: Son Goku. He is of the Saijin race, whose planet was destroyed years ago. Unfortunately, he's dead. And the only living saijin right now is Trunks Briefs. We're sending to Earth to help him save Earth from destruction. We wish good luck to you and Trunks in your fight." Explained the High Priestess.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I have no idea what he looks like but I'm sure he'll be quite strong." Amie said to herself. She walked on into the city and found a sight more depressing and shocking than anything she ever saw. Broken families were huddled together in blankets on the streets. Dead bodies were everywhere, stripped of their clothing. She looked up toward the mountains and saw a figure up there. Amie went to the edge of the cliff-face and started to climb.  
  
Trunks felt a presence coming towards him. He took out his sword and raised his power-level a bit. The look in his eyes stern with anger and determination to win. The strange presence happened to come in the shape of a woman. Her perfectly straight brown hair was untouched by the breeze. Her silver eyes revealed nothing. A golden crown with a tear-drop loop in between her eyes surrounded the top of her head. She was dressed in tan capris and a gauzy-white peasant-top. 'Wow!' was the only word that entered his mind. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.Trunks is hot!!! Hehehehehehehe!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm Amie." The strange woman replied. She didn't look the least bit nervous or frightened. "Are you Trunks Briefs?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Just merely nodded at the question.  
  
"Why are you here?" he said.  
  
"To help you save Earth. The Kais sent me here." She explained.  
  
  
  
She watched as Trunks sheathed his sword. She could tell by the state of his eyes that if he were actually human, he'd be down there with the rest of the suffering survivors. And she knew from experience that someone has to protect their people, regardless what they wanted.  
  
A very strong aura presented itself into two figures. 'The Androids have arrived.' She stated silently. The Androids landed behind Amie and 17 spoke first.  
  
"I'm back for some more fun, kid." 17 chuckled.  
  
18 noticed the young woman and searched the power level. It was high but ¾ of it were hidden. 18 turned her attention back to her brother.  
  
"17, watch out for this girl here." She warned him. 17 shrugged it off as a simple ploy for his sister to get some action.  
  
"Who's this, Trunks? Another warrior I haven't eliminated yet?" 17 taunted.  
  
Amie took her time introducing herself. Just for the effect of nervousness. She turned to face them.  
  
"I'm Amie. Your creator should know of my planet. The planet Anye." She said after a few moments.  
  
Something clicked inside 17's computer brain. Amie was an extremely strong warrior for Earth long before the Z team existed. She had taken on armies of demons along with her army of angels and sent them back to hell for eternity. Never to disturb Earth again. He shuddered. He and his sister didn't stand a chance. But he continued to be confident.  
  
"Don't worry, 18. This shouldn't take long." He declared.  
  
'The fool.' Amie thought to herself.  
  
"You're right. This shouldn't take long." She agreed. She thought she saw 17 flinch just slightly. A small muscle quirked in his jaw. 'He's nervous.' She noted.  
  
17 began the fight with a charge and a right hook. Amie moved aside to the left and made a quick jab into his stomach. 17 gasped in surprise. The battle went on for about an hour when Amie raised her power level a tad. Trunks just watched in confusion. He knew about Amie's past, too. But she died before his father was even born. She said the Kais sent her. So she must have died unexpectedly or their aging process was the same as the saijens.  
  
17 retreated to his sister's side and the both of them took off.  
  
Amie powered down and went over to Trunks. "A shame he didn't stay longer. I wasn't done playing yet." She sighed in false disappointment. Trunks just stared at her chuckled. "Come on. Let's go find a place to sleep for night. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to find a blanket somewhere." He started to leave when she caught his arm for him to wait. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z^.^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many people are down there including ourselves?" Amie inquired.  
  
Trunks stood there confused. "Huh? Why would you want to know that?"  
  
She looked out at the city and said, "Because I'm going to give them a shelter. Is that all right?"  
  
Trunks was taken back. How could she provide a shelter for roughly 100 people? He didn't know but he answered her question.  
  
"Roughly 100."  
  
Amie simply nodded and knelt down onto the ground. She clenched her fists and crossed her arms so her fists would be on each shoulder. She closed her eyes and waited for her power to flow to her hands. When it did, she opened her eyes and she flung out her arms straight and her hands opened wide. Trunks looked from Amie to the city and found there was nothing there. In place of it was a large building. He was about to jump off to look inside when the Androids came back.  
  
Amie took one look at their visitors and groaned. She was too dizzy and tired to fight them now. Trunks looked at her and knew that she was in no condition to fight them. He stepped between her and the Androids and swallowed the lump in his throat that said he was going to be hurting for more than a couple of hours. 17 attacked first but 18 stayed behind. Watching Amie. Amie didn't move. She was fast asleep and dead to the world. That's when 17 stopped and looked at Amie.  
  
"What's the deal?" he demanded. 17 noticed that the city had disappeared and that Amie was fast asleep.  
  
Trunks shrugged and continued the fight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
18 just watched. She wasn't watching the fight. She was watching the resting Amie. Now she was getting bored. So she went over to the limp form and kicked Amie's side. That woke her up. Amie groaned and looked up dazedly then alarm as she looked into the cool blue eyes of 18. 18 took hold of Amie's shirt and lifted her high then tossed her over the edge of the cliff. Watching the girl fall to her death gave her some amusement to her boredom. She turned to go join the fight when a fist came flying at her face and hitting her square in the jaw. She recovered quickly from the blow and looked for the person responsible. She saw no one. Then she noticed white arms wrap around hers then squeezing them inward. 18 cried out as she felt her upper arms snap.  
  
17 saw his sister in pain and left trunks to go to her aid. He took to the skies with his sister in his arms.  
  
Trunks watched the Androids take off then looked Amie. She looked like she was about to collapse so he rushed over and scooped her up into his arms and flew to the large building. Once inside, Trunks was surprised to see the citizens he fought so hard to protect, rushing around for rooms. He called for them to stop. Once he had their attention he explained to them there was enough room for each person and to find themselves their own room. He then went to search for a room for him and Amie. The room he chose was empty and clean. It looked like an apartment. Complete with a fully stocked kitchen and bathroom, the bedroom had one bed that already had sheets and blankets on it along with three pillows. He set Amie on the bed and made sure she was comfortable before he went to take a shower. He had gone weeks without a decent bath and he was starting to get sick off his own smell.  
  
Amie stirred in her sleep. It was that same dream she kept having. Ever since they died. Her family and her husband. Sub-consciously she could feel the tan-line of the wedding band on her finger. In her dream a fresh batch of tears came to her again. She was kneeling in front of the crash site. An earth vacation with her family and husband. All she did was turn her back. And they were gone. Only to investigate the atmosphere and when she got back the ship exploded. In her grief she had looked up and saw two figures hovering above. She didn't even make a move to fight them. She knew they were the cause and she didn't have the energy to fight. But she did have the energy to scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Amie awoke with a start and looked about her. She was in one of the rooms of the building she'd made for the people. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. She was fully rested and she needed to get out. She left the building in search of where she placed their grave-markers. She found them a mile from the coast. The markers were covered in moss and vines so she couldn't read the engravings. She cleared them off each marker and stood back so she could gaze at all of them. Annie-her sister-, Allya-her mother-, Arther-her father-, and Matt-her husband. She knelt down in front of Matt's grave and more tears came to her eyes. She traced his name with her fingers and she sobbed as she did so. Her Matt fought so bravely by her side in the war against the demons. She brought her left knee up while the other stayed down. Clenching her fists, she powered up to the highest level an Anyan could go. Which would be the equivalent of SSJ4.  
  
Trunks jerked into an upright position from his hunched one in the shower. He felt an amazing power level shoot up really high. Amie, he mouthed. He raised his power level to dry himself and put on his clothes and took off to find Amie. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..which sucks..then I'd be able rewrite the d*** series to they we fans want it!!!!! (  
  
Summary: The Androids have killed everyone in the Z senshi except Trunks. The Kai Council sends a warrior to help him reshape the fate of Earth. She's stronger than the Androids and has a power unheard of in the universe..will she defeat the Androids?  
  
Author's Note: I've already written the Amie's story..if anyone's interested just send reviews to me requesting it and I'll put it up!! (  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks searched the islands for Amie's ki. Nothing on the islands so he searched the mainland along the beach until he felt it. The ki that went from just strong to remarkably awesome. He flew down and went through the trees and found a bright light in the middle of a small clearing. He touched the ground and walked toward the light. Then the light faded away to reveal a kneeling Amie. "Amie?" he called out softly. He watched as her shot up at his voice and stand then turn towards him. "What do you want?" she snapped. Trunks ignored the question and asked, "What's wrong?" He could see tears begin to build in her eyes. He stepped closer until he was right up next to her. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. She closed her eyes at his touch and told him about her family and how they died. She turned away from him to go to her husband's grave and explain how she met Matt. A fresh batch of tears poured from her eyes when she said that her husband had gone the same way as her family. Then she explained her heritage. She came from the planet Anye and the people that live there live forever. They don't die the way mortals do. In a way her people are like God's angels. They can live forever unless a terminal mortal wound is inflicted upon them. They can die a mortal's unnatural death. But if they do not die an unnatural death then they live forever. "So how old are you?" Trunks asked. Amie turned toward him again and named the number: 9067 yrs old. Trunks' reaction to that was comical. First he went bug-eyed and then he mumbled something incomprehensible then fainted.  
  
Trunks woke up sometime later to the scent cooking onions. At the scent of food he leapt out of bed to investigate. He found Amie standing at the stove in the magically formed kitchen. He leaned against the door- frame like the sexy man he is(^.^). He inhaled the delicious aroma of stew and garlic bread and spaghetti. He watched as his new partner in the fight for peace hummed as she cooked. Being male his eyes ventured to her butt as it wiggled to the beat of her humming. Some song he never heard of before. (AN: if u have this song downloaded, listen to Sting's Desert Rose during this scene^__^) Amie spun away from the stove and danced to her humming and then snapped her fingers and a stereo appeared on the counter blasting the song. She danced more snappier moves and then at the instrumental part of the song she did a little dance that screamed modern India. Then when the song ended, Amie heard clapping. She looked in the direction of the noise and blushed fiercely when she saw trunks standing in the doorway clapping away. She composed herself and bowed. "Dinner's almost ready, Trunks." She announced. He nodded and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then an explosion presented itself outside the window. Trunks hurried to have a look and saw the causes. He growled and went to the entrance of the building. Amie turned off the stove and stored away the food for later when she heard the explosion. With a speed faster than the speed of light, she followed Trunks outside to confront the ones that they both knew that caused the explosion. Standing beside Trunks, she looked at the Androids with the promise of death in her stare. Then the fight began. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..(  
  
More reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"You take 18 and I'll take 17." Trunks propositioned. Amie nodded and took to the sky lunging at 18. Trunks did the same and went after 17. Catching the duo by surprise, Trunks and Amie knocked them both to the ground. They waited for their opponents to come back at them and fight. When they did, the four of them knew this would be a long battle.  
  
Amie decided she wanted to have fun and flew away towards the ocean and the others followed. Amie raised her power level higher than the Androids and smirked. 'The fools,' she said to herself, ' They won't give up even though they know I can beat them within seconds. Oh well.' She lowered her power and allowed 18 to get the first punch.  
  
Trunks watched Amie fight 18 with a dazed look on his face. 'She's cute!' was the first thing that came to his mind then he mentally smacked himself for thinking something like that in the midst of a fight. His attention immediately went back to the fight between him and 17. Just in time for him to get knocked out of the sky and into the water. All he saw pure darkness as the water swallowed him into an abyss of numbness. He couldn't see anything and inside his mind he scolded himself for letting his guard down for so long. And that cost him any feeling in any of his limbs for a few minutes. He knew that he should wake from his unconsciousness and keep fighting. But his body wanted the rest badly and he heeded the demands of his worn out anatomy.  
  
Amie saw Trunks crash into the ocean and was about to go after him when 18 threw a punch at her. Amie made a point to kick the android in the head to distract her a bit. Then, Amie was suddenly attacked by 17 and he was relentless. Punching and kicking and throwing ki blasts. Amie raised her power level to its limit and a bright light blinded the globe of any sight of what was happening. Before the androids could figure out what was going on or even tracking how high Amie's power went, they were stuck with powerful ki blasts and they had no hope whatsoever of surviving them. Amie released her energy and looked for any sign of the androids. Seeing that they were nonexistent she dove into the water looking for her unconscious good-looking friend. Searching the ocean-floor, she found his sword, of which was gleaming in what little sunlight there was down there. She slung it over her shoulder and went on searching.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and found himself on a beach. He was soaked in seawater and he felt as if he had a hangover. He sat up and looked around to see if he could recognize anything. Before he could register anything in his mind, he found a beautiful woman lying beside him. Her dark hair strewn across her face and her clothes mussed to the point where it revealed nothing that could be left to the imagination. He instantly recognized her as Amie. He knelt by her so he could scoop her up into his arms and carry her back to the shelter. She was surprisingly light for a woman of her size. He knew he'd have to wake her so she could clean herself up a little. As he flew, he felt her stir in his arms a bit and for a second he panicked. When she slipped back into slumber, he relaxed and found the shelter.  
  
Amie awoke to the smell of cooking food. She sat up and found herself in one of the many beds she had created from the palms of her hands. She looked around to find the door to the bathroom and when she saw it she made a silent path to it as not to disturb the person cooking the food. She started the shower and took off her clothes so she could step into the steamy stall. Scrubbing her scalp and the rest of her body clean, she thought about how she ended up in that bed anyways. She remembered finding Trunks' sword then moving along the bottom of the ocean only to find Trunks lying in a heap on a rock that oh so pleasantly revealed a very steep drop ahead of it. Good thing he landed there instead of continuing to fall, she thought. Then she remembered picking him up as best as she could and swimming to the surface then paddling to the nearest beach before dropping him on the sand and collapsing herself from lack of oxygen for roughly 5 minutes. 'He must have woken and brought me here.' She concluded. Amie turned off the water and stepped out of the stall to dry herself off. She found a robe hanging on the door and put it on. Walking out of the bathroom, she was welcomed by the warm smell of her already cooked food that she had put aside for later and Trunks standing by the table with a sexy smile on his face (Girls, u know the smile I'm talking about!!~_^). She smiled back and sat down in one of the chairs prepared to eat.  
  
"Thanks for reheating all this. I'm famished!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It was nothing. Besides, I figured you needed some food since you pulled me from the water. What happened to the Androids?" he replied.  
  
"Oh, they're gone. They won't bother this planet no more." She said in between bites as she started eating.  
  
Trunks nodded and sat down and helped himself to some food before shoveling it down his throat. Amie watched with her mouth open in amazement. He looked up and gave her a look as to say, "What?" She sighed and continued to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Good things I hope. There's more to come and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Keep reading! It's good for ur mind and vocabulary!! ~pilot Anubis~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...darn darn darn!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
As they ate, Amie thought about what she would when she had repaired all the damages to the earth. She really wanted to stay on the planet for the rest of her life but then what would she do? In her earlier life, she had fought for the planet's safety. Fighting El Diablo and Satan was harder than fighting the Androids. In a way she most likely would have died fighting Satan again than taking on those freakish walking and talking robots. Besides, saijins got bored if there wasn't a fight to be fought. She could spar with Trunks whenever either of them got bored. Maybe have kids and train them to-what was she thinking?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks looked up from his fourth helping of the meal at Amie and saw that she was still staring at him. He waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't even blink. "Amie? You there?" he asked obnoxiously. She still didn't give any signs that she was going to return to reality soon so he finished eating and washed his dishes. When he was done with that, he looked over at her again and she still hadn't come out of her thoughts yet. So he pulled some hose out of the sink and turned on the faucet then sprayed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie was shocked out of her thoughts when extremely cold water was being sprayed on her. She jumped out of her chair shrieking at the coldness of the water. She furiously looked around for the menace and saw only a swinging hose hanging off the counter. She smirked and chased after Trunks. "Trunks, I'm going to get you!!!" she yelled out so anyone in either of the rooms of the apartment would be able to hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks chuckled and lowered his ki as he hid from Amie. From his spot he could see Amie running around looking for him. She was soaking wet from her hair down to her waist. 'And what a pretty waist hers is!' he mused. Then he shook his head to get rid of that thought. He could feel his ki rise and he quickly lowered it to an indistinguishable level. How could he think of her like that? She is going to be leaving Kami knows when! He then stood up and then he was on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie spotted him but decided to wait for a few more moments before sneaking up behind him and tackling him to the floor. She was surprised when he just all of a sudden stood up as she charged him and sending him to the floor with her laying on top of his back. 'Such manly muscles! I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on?' she thought as she studied his body by the way it felt against hers. This time she didn't fight the attraction to him and turned him over so the front of him would be facing hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks took a moment to assess the situation. He was lying face down on the floor and Amie was lying on top of him. What does one do in a situation like this? He had no clue. Particularly since he's never had a date or a girlfriend for that matter. She turned him over and now she was lying on top of his front. Now he was starting to get really nervous. She didn't look in the least bit nervous or uneasy. Instead her eyes were dark, and she was staring at his lips. He blushed furiously to the color of a tomato. Now what was he supposed to do?! Pearl drops of sweat gathered along his forehead and neck. He watched in fear as she lowered her head and brushed her lips with his. Oh Kami! What should he do?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie watched his face and saw that it was extremely red. Why would he be nervous? She asked herself, Men are programmed to know how to kiss. She didn't see the sweat that came up and gathered on his forehead and neck when she lowered her head to kiss his lips. She didn't get a reaction. Lifting her head she looked into his eyes and saw he was scared and really nervous of what was going to come next.  
  
"Trunks, do you know what kissing is?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his and said, "Is that what you just did?"  
  
Amie nodded fully understanding his confusion now.  
  
"Would you like to learn?" Amie offered.  
  
He nodded, unsure of whether or not what he just agreed to was safe for his state of mind or not.  
  
"Okay, I'm sit up and so are you. Then we'll begin!!" she explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks sighed with relief. Then he started freaking out again. What in the world had he gotten himself into? He supposed to be helping his people create better lives not learning how to kiss!!! He sighed again knowing that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Who knows? He might enjoy taking lessons in the matters of "kissing". Then what's next? Would it still be like kissing or would it be completely different. Oh well, he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie sighed inwardly as she realized that this wasn't going to be easy. Trunks had never even been alone with a girl other than his mother in his entire life. Even though he was the strongest half-human on the planet he was still vulnerable to emotions and what physical attraction could do to someone. Good thing she was experienced. That made her think of Matt. He was her world up until the day he died. When she had first become romantically interested in him, she truly happy for the first time in her life and now she was feeling the same with Trunks. When he dies, what will she do? Live forever? No, she'd have to kill herself in order for her to be in the other world with Trunks. She could have done that when Matt died. But she didn't, and she didn't know why. How was she going to deal with Trunks' death? Whatever. She didn't have to think about that now. All she was going to do was teach this really handsome man how to kiss then French then possibly on how to make love. She sweat-dropped and nearly fell over when she figured out that the making love part was going to be hard to do(AN: no pun intended!!).  
  
"All right. Now the first thing you have to know about kissing is that you have to be attracted to the person and the most important rule of all is to always keeps your eyes closed. Even when you're kissing it's hard to keep your eyes open anyways..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks took all this information and put it in his brain like a sponge would soak up water. Of course when she mentioned that he'd have to be attracted to the person he was kissing, he was thinking: "Of course I'm attracted to you!!". So he had one obstacle cleared now he was going to have to prove himself when it came time for demonstrating. She looked really beautiful just sitting across from him and talking away. He had an urge to just kiss her right then and there. But he wanted to learn what comes next after kissing. After thinking that he realized that this would take awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 hours and 5 demonstrations later....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie couldn't believe how long that took! She thought that saijins were fast learners! Obviously, when it comes to fighting. But, after those demonstrations she longed to just ravish him! He maybe new at the whole thing but only one word could describe what he was: wow. She was definitely staying on earth!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
  
AN: so, what do you think? Should I remove or continue the story? More reviews please!!!!!!  
  
~pilot-anubis~ 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: By the way, Amie's name is pronounced Ah-mee-ay..okay? okay.  
Chapter 8  
Things were going really well for the newly made couple, and the Earth lived in peace from evil. It wasn't really all that hard to go forth into the future and live happily. Sure enough, like what most women would want, Amie fell in love with the purple-haired heart throb of the new found peace. She wanted to live with him for the rest of his life. But unfortunately, she'd have to get into an accident of some sort in order to die along with her beloved.  
  
"Ohhhh, to hell with it!" Amie muttered to herself as she flew to the grocery store. It had been at least a week since she and Trunks got together and already she was getting groceries for the new home she'd built for Trunks. It was quite nice and came with all the perks of new technology.  
  
As she neared the store, she sensed a strong presence that was very familiar. She flew to investigate and nearly toppled over in shock. The High Priestess Kai was here! But, why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks walked around the neighborhoods to make sure everything was going fine for the people in their new world. He smiled at the laughing children as they played with their toys in the front yards. Some would even look up and acknowledge him as the one who tried to protect them. Mothers would offer thanks in the form of food and he gladly took such offering and in return he'd play with their children for a while before returning to his tour of the city. Life was good, he had a beautiful girl to spend his life with and peace was bountiful. He could lay all worries to rest. Passing the park, he saw Amie and another woman talking. Curious as to whom the woman was, he crept up to them all the while hiding behind a tree and keeping his ki low. Then he heard Amie's voice, but it was stern and cold. "I will not go back to that Temple! I wish to remain here." "You have no choice, Amie! You finished your task now it is time to return to your rightful place in the universe. And it is not with that boy! Either you come willingly or by force. If it comes to force then you will not appreciate the lengths I'll go to bring you back! If you do not return then you will not be immortal any more. Do you really want him to go through that pain again?" the she-Kai sneered. "He will go through that pain if you make me leave him! And you cannot take my immortality away from me because it is in my blood!" Amie cried out and she walked away from the Kai. Trunks let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She had to leave? She's done so much. Why can't she stay if she wants to? Trunks then decided to wait for her at home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie walked around for a long while, at least until sunset, since that morning. She didn't want to leave this beautiful planet and an even more beautiful man whom she'd come to love very dearly. Trunks didn't deserve to hurt all over again after everything he went through. And she'd be damned if she allowed herself to leave or let the Kais force her to leave. Amie stopped walking and looked up to see where she had ended up. Home. She walked to the front door and made her entrance into the living room. Trunks was sitting on the white couch staring at the wall. "What are you doing, Trunks?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Trunks raised his head so he'd be looking at her. "Waiting for you to come home. So we could talk." He replied. He stood and walked over to Amie and took her hands in his and led her to the couch so they could sit down. "The Kais, who sent me here to help you, want me to come back. I don't know what they'll do if they have to force me to leave. But I think it would be best that I leave to figure out a way to come back here without any consequences." She explained. Trunks nodded in understanding. "What will you do? When you return to them, I mean." He asked. Amie took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I have an idea. But I don't know if it'll work or not. I could clone myself, but the procedure is too dangerous and complicated for anyone else to operate." She said. Trunks' eyes brightened as an idea came into his head. "We could do it here. I have the technology and the brains for it. Before she died, my mother was working on a cloning project. I can help you!" Trunks offered. Amie looked surprised. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Well then, let's get to it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week later.  
  
Trunks snored in his chair in front of the computer that calculated the results of the cloning process. It was taking longer than expected but everything was running smoothly. No problems had occurred during the long week. This would be the first time Trunks had gotten any sleep in 168 hours. And he'd been sleeping for 3 of those hours.  
  
Amie was lying on a metal table and her clone was on another parallel to Amie. Plastic tubes were connecting them. They were in a coma for the moment and they couldn't disconnect until they both woke up. And the computer was calculating that they would wake in another 20 hours. They had been given two weeks to prepare for Amie's departure. Just enough time to clone and teach said clone all the things she needed to learn.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! The computer screamed at the time. Trunks woke up and saw that 20 hours were up and over. He glanced at the two girls and they were sitting up. Trunks got up from his chair and proceeded to check them for implications of anything that was miscalculated. Amie smiled up at him and embraced him when he had finished. He tightened his arms around her and whispered sweet things into her ear. Mean while, her clone looked around her and saw her self and a man embracing each other. Confused, she cleared her throat and got the attention of the two people. "Who are you?" she asked. Trunks flashed her a friendly smile and explained what had happened for the past eight days. Nodding her head she proceeded to get off the table and walk around to familiarize her surroundings.  
RSVP!!!!!!! This author needs more reviews!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in months!! Author will love u all forever if u give her a review!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: By the way, Amie's name is pronounced Ah-mee-ay..okay? okay.  
Chapter 8  
Things were going really well for the newly made couple, and the Earth lived in peace from evil. It wasn't really all that hard to go forth into the future and live happily. Sure enough, like what most women would want, Amie fell in love with the purple-haired heart throb of the new found peace. She wanted to live with him for the rest of his life. But unfortunately, she'd have to get into an accident of some sort in order to die along with her beloved.  
  
"Ohhhh, to hell with it!" Amie muttered to herself as she flew to the grocery store. It had been at least a week since she and Trunks got together and already she was getting groceries for the new home she'd built for Trunks. It was quite nice and came with all the perks of new technology.  
  
As she neared the store, she sensed a strong presence that was very familiar. She flew to investigate and nearly toppled over in shock. The High Priestess Kai was here! But, why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks walked around the neighborhoods to make sure everything was going fine for the people in their new world. He smiled at the laughing children as they played with their toys in the front yards. Some would even look up and acknowledge him as the one who tried to protect them. Mothers would offer thanks in the form of food and he gladly took such offering and in return he'd play with their children for a while before returning to his tour of the city. Life was good, he had a beautiful girl to spend his life with and peace was bountiful. He could lay all worries to rest. Passing the park, he saw Amie and another woman talking. Curious as to whom the woman was, he crept up to them all the while hiding behind a tree and keeping his ki low. Then he heard Amie's voice, but it was stern and cold. "I will not go back to that Temple! I wish to remain here." "You have no choice, Amie! You finished your task now it is time to return to your rightful place in the universe. And it is not with that boy! Either you come willingly or by force. If it comes to force then you will not appreciate the lengths I'll go to bring you back! If you do not return then you will not be immortal any more. Do you really want him to go through that pain again?" the she-Kai sneered. "He will go through that pain if you make me leave him! And you cannot take my immortality away from me because it is in my blood!" Amie cried out and she walked away from the Kai. Trunks let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She had to leave? She's done so much. Why can't she stay if she wants to? Trunks then decided to wait for her at home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amie walked around for a long while, at least until sunset, since that morning. She didn't want to leave this beautiful planet and an even more beautiful man whom she'd come to love very dearly. Trunks didn't deserve to hurt all over again after everything he went through. And she'd be damned if she allowed herself to leave or let the Kais force her to leave. Amie stopped walking and looked up to see where she had ended up. Home. She walked to the front door and made her entrance into the living room. Trunks was sitting on the white couch staring at the wall. "What are you doing, Trunks?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Trunks raised his head so he'd be looking at her. "Waiting for you to come home. So we could talk." He replied. He stood and walked over to Amie and took her hands in his and led her to the couch so they could sit down. "The Kais, who sent me here to help you, want me to come back. I don't know what they'll do if they have to force me to leave. But I think it would be best that I leave to figure out a way to come back here without any consequences." She explained. Trunks nodded in understanding. "What will you do? When you return to them, I mean." He asked. Amie took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I have an idea. But I don't know if it'll work or not. I could clone myself, but the procedure is too dangerous and complicated for anyone else to operate." She said. Trunks' eyes brightened as an idea came into his head. "We could do it here. I have the technology and the brains for it. Before she died, my mother was working on a cloning project. I can help you!" Trunks offered. Amie looked surprised. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Well then, let's get to it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week later.  
  
Trunks snored in his chair in front of the computer that calculated the results of the cloning process. It was taking longer than expected but everything was running smoothly. No problems had occurred during the long week. This would be the first time Trunks had gotten any sleep in 168 hours. And he'd been sleeping for 3 of those hours.  
  
Amie was lying on a metal table and her clone was on another parallel to Amie. Plastic tubes were connecting them. They were in a coma for the moment and they couldn't disconnect until they both woke up. And the computer was calculating that they would wake in another 20 hours. They had been given two weeks to prepare for Amie's departure. Just enough time to clone and teach said clone all the things she needed to learn.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! The computer screamed at the time. Trunks woke up and saw that 20 hours were up and over. He glanced at the two girls and they were sitting up. Trunks got up from his chair and proceeded to check them for implications of anything that was miscalculated. Amie smiled up at him and embraced him when he had finished. He tightened his arms around her and whispered sweet things into her ear. Mean while, her clone looked around her and saw her self and a man embracing each other. Confused, she cleared her throat and got the attention of the two people. "Who are you?" she asked. Trunks flashed her a friendly smile and explained what had happened for the past eight days. Nodding her head she proceeded to get off the table and walk around to familiarize her surroundings.  
RSVP!!!!!!! This author needs more reviews!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in months!! Author will love u all forever if u give her a review!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Final Chapter

Chapter 10: Final Chapter (I'm keeping this short and simple...if u want Amie#2's story in the temple...then ask for it when u review!!.thanx^.^)  
  
Amie's clone was told why she was made. The clone didn't really have an opinion, but agreed to the task all the same. She saw how desperate they looked and how much they loved each other. It hurt to think about their unhappiness and so, Amie's clone took it upon herself to take the place of the original Amie in the Empress Kai's Temple.  
  
It took roughly 3 days to get Amie#2 fully knowledgeable of what she would be doing in the Temple and what the Empress would expect as well as everyone else that could suspect something. When Amie was satisfied that her clone knew everything about her life at the Temple, she and Trunks proceeded to prepare her clone for the journey to space.  
  
Amie's clone seemed confident that everything would go as planned at that she wouldn't have to worry about slipping up. As she walked towards the Temple, she thought about Trunks and her original. They deserved to be with each other and all the happiness in the world. So, Amie#2 would have to make her own happy life at the Temple. Probably she'll fall in love with an understanding man so she wouldn't be lonely. But for now, she would make sure no one knew that she was a clone of the original Amie and that love would come when her secret was safe. Looking behind her, Amie#2 smiled in remembering Amie and her Trunks.  
  
The end.  
  
Author's note..sry I haven't updated in months.I've been to lazy and the like. You understand probably...well like I said at the top..u want a continuance of Amie#2 then ask for it!!!!! Thank you all!!! 


End file.
